Nadie dijo que fuera fácil
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Marshall Lee no esperaba que nadie nunca se enterara de su situación, por eso pasaba esas épocas en la Nocheosfera lejos de los vivos… ¿quién le habría dicho que se encontraría esta vez metido en una suerte de cueva con un Alfa que no parece serlo en tal momento? Omegaverse. No lemon. Alfa!Gumball. Omega!Marshall (Sí, enserio, no es trolleo).


Disclaimer: Adventure time pertenece a Pendleton Ward, el universo de Fiona y Cake al Rey helado (Ok, no, pero casi…) hago esto por diversión… El Omegaverse no sé de dónde salió pero tampoco se le ocurrió a mí.

Summary: Marshall Lee no esperaba que nadie nunca se enterara de su situación, por eso pasaba esas épocas en la Nocheosfera lejos de los vivos… ¿quién le habría dicho que se encontraría esta vez metido en una suerte de cueva con un Alfa que no parece serlo en tal momento? Omegaverse. No lemon. Alfa!Gumball. Omega!Marshall (Sí, enserio, no es trolleo).

Personajes: Prince Gumball (Male!Princess Bubblegum), Marshall Lee (Male!Marceline), Fiona (Female!Finn)

Omegaverse: **(Esto fue sacado de una traducción de Kuroi Allen)**Es una historia con una sociedad jerárquica y poseen características animales (por ejemplo, entrar en celo), y a pesar de existir tanto hombres como mujeres, se los clasifica en tres grupos:

Alfas:Están en la cima de la pirámide, son líderes naturales, agresivos, dominantes y se encargan de proteger a los de abajo. Son atraídos por los Omegas en celo, volviéndolos obsesivos con aparearse y olvidándose del resto del mundo. Anudan dentro de los Omegas y los marcan como suyos. El "nudo" es un tejido eréctil en el pene que evita que pueda salir de adentro de su compañero hasta no haber eyaculado.

Betas:En el medio, no pasan por el celo, pueden aparearse tanto con Alfas y Omegas a pesar de no ser atraídos por el celo de los Omegas. Normalmente se les encarga el trabajo y se encargan de las cosas cuando los Alfas y Omegas están apareándose.

Omegas: Al fondo de la pirámide, pueden dar a luz independientemente de ser hombres o mujeres. Suelen ser débiles, sumisos y meros juguetes sexuales de los Alfa.

**Nadie dijo que fuera fácil…**

Con un demonio nocheosferico, a veces odiaba su no vida… Marshall Lee golpeó una vez más la pared de la extraña cueva en la que estaba atrapado, esperando inútilmente de que ese fuera el golpe de gracia que le permitiría escapar.

Al otro lado de la cueva se hallaba sentado sobre una roca el Príncipe rosadito del dulce reino, esperando con igual impaciencia a que volviese cierta chica con artificiales orejas de conejo para sacarlos de la situación. El vampiro no podía más que quedar impresionado por la habilidad demostrada por Fiona para "encerrarlos ahí hasta que se llevaran mejor" (y si se golpeaban o algo lo lamentarían, según sus propias palabras…), llevándose en el proceso incluso el hacha guitarra. Rayos, rayos… El punto es que aún no podrían salir de ahí.

Y los problemas prontamente se harían obvios. El que la temperatura comenzara a subir no era para nada un buen indicador.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes a alguna pareja para esta temporada? —Marshall se descolocó al escuchar eso, ¿él? ¿El Dulce príncipe de todo el gay reino haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?

— ¿Bromeas? —Rio tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y con el ceño fruncido queriendo burlarse del de cabello rosa— ¿qué ha pasado con este caballerito que de pronto habla temas de hombres? Si tengo pareja o no, no creo que sea de tu interés…

—Escucha, no me agrada esto más que a ti, pero necesitamos hablar algo "amistosamente" o la caverna no se abrirá…—compartió su conocimiento—y, sinceramente, en estos momentos en que los Omegas comienzan sus temporadas no puedo pensar en otra cosa—admitió molesto consigo mismo por esta actitud, pero sabía que no debía sucumbir ante lo que decía el de cabello oscuro, sino tratar de ganar su confianza por lo menos hasta poder salir.

—Momento, momento… dijiste "los Omegas comienzan sus temporadas", no "comienza mi temporada"—se percató sintiendo un sudor frío ante lo que eso implicaba. Cada vez veía que todo se ponía peor.

—Claro que es lo que dije—frunció el ceño—puedes hacerme burla sobre mi masculinidad, inmaduro, pero soy un Alfa, ¿sabes? Todas las generaciones de príncipes para llegar a gobernar necesitan serlo… Ser Beta no garantiza un heredero y en el caso de un Omega es malo que un príncipe se encuentre indispuesto en casos como guerras, ¿no te parece? Ser Alfa es un requisito y punto—se cansó de dar explicaciones y volvió a silenciarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "punto"? Principito, necesitamos hablar para poder salir de esta mierda—al Demonio todo, necesitaba salir de ese lugar o su orgullo se moría.

—Simplemente pensaba que quizás sería más conveniente el quedarnos aquí—se encogió de hombros—sería más fácil pasar las "temporadas" siendo dos Alfas ¿no? Finalmente Fiona se cansará y podremos salir sencillamente…—cerró los ojos relajándose sobre una de las paredes—el reino normalmente se maneja con Betas durante estas épocas y yo tendría que buscar una pareja para generar un heredero, no lo he hecho nunca y siempre acabo en sitios como estos así que todo está bien…

—No, no lo está—frunció el ceño el vampiro—yo no quiero estar encerrado aquí contigo solo para mantener tu celibato… Esto es una estupidez—gruñó sintiendo un suave escalofrío por su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Con tu carácter dudo que tengas alguna pareja…—comenzó a abrir más sus fosas nasales, sentía un aroma maravilloso de procedencia desconocida que poco a poco se volvía más fuerte.

—Como dije, el si tengo o no pareja no es de tu incumbencia—un calor notable cayó pronto a su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro se apretase contra la tela de su pantalón de forma demasiado incómoda. Se alejó aún más esperando que la cueva fuese lo suficientemente grande como para que sus feromonas del celo no llegaran hasta el Alfa.

—Espera… ¿qué es eso? —Comenzó a olfatear con más ganas y el corazón acelerado, también empezaba a tener un severo problema entre las piernas—muy… dulce—masculló acercando su nariz rosácea hasta el otro dicho—espera… Eres… ¡Eres tú!

Y Marshall Lee quiso morir en serio. Eso había sido humillante…

— ¿Y qué si soy yo? —Frunció el ceño con las mejillas tan coloradas que algún vampiro como él podría haberse bebido su color.

—Que… Es irresistible…—no podían pensar con claridad ninguno de los dos. Y cuando un beso iniciado por alguno (no importaba quién en ese momento) comenzó todo, poco importaba quiénes eran ni dónde estaban…

Lo único que le quedó claro a Marshall, unos cuántos meses después, fue que para un Omega el estar encerrado con un Alfa durante todo el celo era embarazo seguro. Pero cuidar del pequeño vampiro extrañamente rosáceo al lado de cierto príncipe realmente homosexual, no podía ser malo en lo absoluto… Igual daba que en sus quejas dijese lo contrario.

**-Fin-**

Aclaraciones múltiples:

1.- No soy muy conocedora de esta serie (La veo pero no soy tan fijona como con las otras series sobre las que escribo) pero necesitaba con pasión un fanfic así con esta pareja así que ruego perdonar los errores e incoherencias.

2.- No creo hacer más de esta pareja a menos que sea, justamente, omegaverse y en ese orden, soy muy estricta al respecto…

3.- El Summary quedó algo confuso pero no supe explicarme mejor, mil perdones en alemán.

4.- ¿Por qué Gumball Alfa y Marshall Omega? Simplemente se me ocurrió ya que siendo una sociedad jerárquica me parece más obvio que un Alfa se convirtiera en príncipe, y ya que la pareja era esta no tuve que pensar mucho lo del Omega, se entiende…

5.- No soy fanática del sexo sin amor… así que en este fic realmente se aman, solo que el líbido llega antes que el amor o algo así…


End file.
